Insanely in Love
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: After finding out a dance, Tea realizes that this must be a sign from God to go after her one true love, Seto Kaiba. Warning: Tea bashing, so if you do not like it do not enter.
1. Grabbing opportunity by the horns

Aoi: Okay everyone, this is my Tea bashing fanfic. I warn you there is indeed Tea bashing. The whole point of this story was to make fun of her. And if you don't like this type of stuff don't read it. I'm not telling you to. So just click the back button and back...away. I do warn you though, this story has mild cussing. Has the potential to have other stuff...I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it. But anyways, with all that said, enjoy. Oh yes, I also want you all to know that this is indeed my FIRST Tea bashing story...so I probably still need to work at it. XD

Disclaimer: I am no way responsible for the idea of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Powerpuff Girls...I do NOT own either show by the way. I'm only writing fan fiction on them because I love the shows. So please don't sue me. But even though I don't own the shows, I do in fact own these stories and don't want anyone ripping me off. And if you claim that I took your idea. I just want you to know that I didn't. See the truth is, I rarely read other people's work...Because I don't want to accidentally take their idea...and I like writing better than reading anyways. Seriously, the only time I usually read other authors' stories are when they personally ask me to. So please don't send me many flames saying I took your idea when I absolutely did not.

* * *

Insanely in love

Chapter One: Grabbing opportunity by the horns.

* * *

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh," squealed the brunette as she stared at the flyer that had just been handed to her by one of the seniors. Her bright cerulean eyes blinked in disbelief at what she had received. "Yugi, can you believe this! A dance," she said shoving the paper into the face of the shorter male. He backed away slightly rubbing his violet eyes while peering up at her. "Yeah, Tea...they just got done announcing it over the intercom," he reminded. "I know, I know," she bounced, "But think about it Yugi...dances mean people...people mean dates...dates mean I get to go with someone and find my soul mate!" Tea squealing once more at the thought, of her finding out her true love was Seto Kaiba, and her kissing him after he confesses his love to her. It was enough to make her faint, which she in fact did. Yugi however being the size he was, knew that he couldn't possibly catch her. He had only two options...be crushed or not to be crushed. The male side stepped the moment the equation had been measured in his mind.

* * *

Moments later, Tea finally opened her eyes. Yugi bent over looking at her, while a crowd had formed. Everyone was concerned if something was wrong with her or something. "Tea...Tea are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm...in heaven," she answered, her face completely flushed. Her friend only awkwardly laughed at this, not sure of what to say to the female who was lying on the floor. She gazing about, laughing lightly. This really starting to disturb him.

"Okay, show's over folks," Joey quickly said, he and Tristan trying to push everyone away. Ryou tip-toeing over to help Yugi escort Tea off. They had no idea what was wrong with her, but whatever it was...they didn't want everyone else knowing about it.

* * *

"This...is all a dream come true," she smiled as she sprawled out on the couch of the game shop. All of her friends, who sat on the floor, tried their best to not to look at her. Especially since she was still wearing her school uniform, her skirt riding up a bit. Tristan even nudged Joey with his elbow, "Hey...Joe."

However he got no answer from the blonde.

"Joey...earth to Joey Wheeler," he whispered a bit louder, now elbowing him harder...and more obviously.

This got the other's attention though, he shooting the brunette male a glare. "I can see Tea's pretty pink panties," he whispered, a stupid smirk upon his face. Joey's hand twitched slightly, resisting the urge to punch Tristan right in the face, Tea was his friend after all...he didn't want to be tempted to look at her underwear. Yugi lightly rocked about, he not knowing what to do. Finally the tri-haired colored teen stood up, dusting off his own school uniform.

"Where ya off to, Yug?" the blonde teen quickly asked, to take his mind off of the vulnerability of his other friend.

"Going to go check up on Atemu," he smiled, "After all, he does have a cold. And I wanted to give him his homework and such."

"Right," Tristan grinned, his words dripping sarcasm.

Yugi only lightly blushed at this, "No...seriously, I'm going to give him his homework."

* * *

Tea then sat up, she didn't like it that Yugi was getting all the attention. It wasn't right, besides _she _was the one who was going to end up having the most magical night in her life...all she needed was to get Seto to ask her. But first she had regain her status of number one person in the room...but how?

* * *

Ryou lightly sighed to himself, glancing over at his watch. He knew that he couldn't stay here long...or his yami would get suspicious and paranoid. The ivory haired teen then glanced over at the others, giving them all a smile saying, "I have to go...home that is."

"Have a safe trip," Yugi smiled.

"I will," he returning the smile.

This was her time to strike, it had to big. "Aw, Good-bye, Ryou." She bouncing off the couch over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Okay, so she tackled him. They both on the floor, Tea lying on top of him. Tristan only lightly elbowed Joey once more, raising his eye brows. Ryou however wasn't seeing this as being funny at all like Tristan did. He didn't know what to do, he was actually scared.

"Um...Tea?"

"Yeah?" she innocently answered.

"I really need to go,"

"Aw, I'm sorry...I guess I'll just really miss you."

"Miss me?"

Tea nodding to this as she hopped off of him, holding out her hand to help him up. He taking her hand. Once he was to his feet, the teen bowed his head to them all...later scurrying out of the room. She only shrugged her shoulders at this, as if she didn't understand why he was in such a hurry. Yugi had ended up sneaking up the stairs to escape everything...he didn't want the chance of being put in the same situation that his friend had just got out of.

* * *

After everything calmed down, she plopped down on the couch, pulling Duke to sit by her. It surprised him that she was even messing with him, since he had been trying his best to stay quiet.

"Okay Duke, Joey, Tristan...you guys are going to give me advice," she smiled.

"Advice?" Joey stuttered.

"Yes...advice," she smiled, "I mean we're friends right? And friends help each other through thick and thin. We bail each other out when we're in trouble, and lend a hand when we fall down. And right now, I really need my friends."

"**Yugi's upstairs!"** Tristan blurted out, knowing he wasn't good at giving advice. It was obvious that the three of them should never have a teen hotline.

"Duke...don't you want to help me?" she poking out her bottom lip in a pouty fashion.

"I can help you," he smiled, "Let's go to _my_ game shop."

"Gladly," the two of them leaving arm in arm. Tristan and Joey left blinking in confusion.

* * *

Suddenly Grandpa ran in there, dropping down to his knees, a long dramatic no following. "No, I'm losing long time costumers!"

"Think of it this way, Gramps," Joey smiled.

"Now you won't have to worry about people shoplifting," Tristan finished.

The two simply stared at the brunette teen, causing an awkward silence to follow.

* * *

Tea sighed, then finally said, "I'm in love with Kaiba."

Duke, who had been drinking water, immediately spit it out in shock. It hitting her slightly, she flinching. Disgusted at the fact that he technically spit on her.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, "But Kaiba? You like him?"

"Yes," she dramatically cried, "I do...and I want him to ask me to the dance so we can go together...realize we're perfect for each other...get married, have kids, picket fence, two story house...and a dog!"

This caused him to blink for a moment, trying to follow everything she just threw at him.

"Okay...you want...what?"

She took a deep breath to repeat herself, however instead answered, "I want to be the Mrs. Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

The other teen simply stood up, bowing his head to her, leaving the room. This really confusing her. In the distance you could hear hysterical laughter, and what sounded like someone dropping to the floor. This really confused her. After about three minutes, he finally returned, sitting back in his seat. A look of seriousness upon his face.

* * *

"Well?" she asked.

"Go for it," he smiled, his finger had found it's way to a lose strand of his raven hair, and instantly started twirling it once more.

"You're the best, Duke," she smiled, leaning over hugging him before skipping out of his Game Shop.

* * *

The next day at school Tea hobbled from her group of friends to the back of the classroom where Seto's desk was. He obviously typing on his laptop, never looking up once. She just about died as she walked towards him, it was set in her mind that she was going to confess her feelings to him. Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

"Eh, da fuck," Joey spat out, as he noticed where Tea was going.

Duke only smiling happily to himself, "This is going to be good."

Yugi didn't want to be apart of any of this, he staying pretty close to his yami. The same with Ryou. The blonde however wasn't keeping his cool as much as his friends...he seriously didn't want his friends associating with the likes of Kaiba. It just wasn't right, it wasn't healthy...it was the eighth deadly sin in his book.

"Why da fuck are you guys just standin' around like nothin's happenin'?" He quickly said, his voice getting a slight bit louder.

Yugi didn't really like the cussing, it was making him unhappy actually, "Come on, Joey...can you keep the cussing to a minimum."

"Da bastard," he said to himself not even hearing a word the other said.

"That's Joey for you," Tristan suddenly said with his arms out expecting to hear laughter. However none followed.

* * *

"Um...Seto," she said as she ran her finger over the top of his laptop screen.

His eyes widening, his typing stopping. Who was this mere mortal calling him by his first name...she wasn't worthy of that privilege! Seto's eyes slowly looked up from the screen at her, to see if he was actually thinking it was who he thought was.

"Gardner," he said to himself.

"Yeah, Seto baby...anyways," she began, her two index fingers poking together as she spoke, "You know that dance that's coming up?"

_No answer._

"Well...I was wondering, since I'm going...and you're going...maybe we could go together."

_No answer._

"After all, we both are popular. I have brown hair...you have brown hair. We both have blue eyes...we look good together," her eyes twinkling at the thought of their kids.

* * *

_What Seto said: _

"I'm not going to the dance with you," he simply stated while shutting his laptop, "I would _never _go to the dance with you...I'd rather go with a mutt then you." A tiny smirk appearing across his face, "Showing that I'm not going at all."

_What Tea heard: _

"I'm ... going to the dance with you ... Of course I'd go with you ... after all deep down inside I love you like mutts love the freedom of life."

* * *

Of course she fainted, thinking that her love actually agreed to become her boy friend. True love conquers all, she always believed it. She lied there past out for a few minutes, everyone circled around her...everyone but Seto that is. The female sat up, ruffling her head smiling, "Why is everyone looking at me?" Tristan clearing his throat while pointing down to her skirt, she quickly shutting her legs. Awkward smiles came from her...but as long as she was the center of attention once again. This was a very pleasant feeling for her to have, however that's when it hit her. He wasn't here...the only face she really wanted to see. Seto's. And that's when it really hit her, she was his girl friend...he was her property. Oh yes, this thought caused a very grinchy like smile to inch it's way onto her face.

In a quick motion she hopped to her feet, throwing her fist up in the air. "Hell yes," she said as she pulled it down in quick fashion. Everyone around her completely stunned. "Uh...Tea, why are you so happy?" Yugi then asked, concern was written all over him.

"Because," she began.

"Because you broke your record of fainting two days in a row?" Tristan suggested.

She stared at him for a moment, as she placed her hand on her hip. "No, silly...Kaiba and I...are together!" This caused a lot of mouths to drop open, a few people falling over.

"**WHAT!" **Joey shouted, pulling a few strands of his own blonde hair out of his head, "You gotta be kidding...tell me Tea. Tell me you're just pullin' my leg."

"But I'm not," she squealed. This caused her friend to fall over, he hitting the ground hard.

* * *

At lunch, Tea looked about, she finally decided that she was going to get those female friends of hers. But who? Her eyes scanned over the area. She didn't want someone prettier than her...and yet she didn't want someone who everyone hated beyond belief. After hard pondering she sat her trey down at the table with three other girls. "Hi," she smiled, "I'm Tea Gardner...you guys are going to be my female friends." She about died at the words, finally she was going to be around people who understand her...instead of guys who just stare and blink.

* * *

After a few seconds, one of them whispered, "Somebody say something." "Um...hi," the orange haired girl suddenly smiled, "I'm...Blossom, and this is Bubbles and Buttercup...yeah." Bubbles happily smiled. "Oh you all are so cute," Tea smiled, gesturing to the size of their eyes. The three sisters were extremely creeped out at the fact that a girl just called them cute, which explained why they could only awkwardly laugh. "Anyways, that's so cool how you have a group where you all have names that start with the same letter," she smiled, "I mean...there was only one person in my group with the same letter as me...and I really don't want to grouped with him." The brunette teen taking a seat, where the three ate. "Um...could you give us a minute?" Blossom smiled as she quickly pulled her blonde and raven haired sisters off to talk.

* * *

While sitting there by herself, Tea got the chance to actually think about how great this was. Soon she was even going to lunch with her new boyfriend...but it hit her...Seto doesn't eat lunch. As a matter of fact she doesn't remember ever seeing him eat _anything._ This all explained to her why he was so thin though. Finally the triplets returned, taking their seats. Awkward smiles were upon their faces. But the other female wasn't paying attention to their smiles anyways, she was more interested in the cuteness of their eyes. The light pink for the burnt orange haired female, light blue for the blonde, and light green for the raven haired female. They were just so adorable.

"Um...I don't mean to bug you," she began, "But how old are you?"

Bubbles and Buttercup both looked to Blossom to answer, not only was she their understood leader...they really didn't want to talk to Tea. Or didn't know if they were supposed to talk to her. Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but in the last minute the blonde beat her to it.

"See, we're all fourteen," Bubbles smiled, "We're triplets...see we're living down here for a while-"

"Well until Professor gets out of this tiny fix he's in," Buttercup added.

"And since our nana lives over here...we're living here," Blossom stated, "And will be going to school here for while."

Tea was so excited about all of this, they were going to be here for a while...meaning they were going to be her friends through all of this with Kaiba. Oh the thought of her dating a senior who owns his own company was like a fairy tale to her. She couldn't wait to tell them.

* * *

"Hey man," Tristan whispered to his friends. They turning their attention to him, waiting for him to continue. "Don' cha think it's a bit weird that Tea's not hanging out with us?"

"Well, she had been complaining about not hanging out with other girls," Duke answered, "But I guess someone like you Tristan wouldn't notice when a woman was feeling awkward around certain people."

"He's got a point Tristan," Yugi sighed.

"And besides...Tea's better off. Who know's, she'll probably end up getting out of this little phase of hers and just realize-"

"-Dat's she completely looney for goin' wit a jerk like Kaiba ta begin with!" Joey blurted out.

"Joey...I don't see why you're getting so worked up about all of this," Ryou quietly pointed out.

"I'm not da one who's gettin' all worked up. I mean, ya'll saw how whacked up Tea was actin' in da class. Dat's not normal...da girl's possessed or somethin'!"

"Po-ssessed?" Atemu question.

"Yeah, you heard me...someone's doin' a numbuh on her head. An' I think I know who," Joey said as he eyed a table that wasn't too far from them. "Marik and Malik," he muttered to himself.

"Wait...them?" Yugi exclaimed, his attention being shifted over to the two, "You don't actually believe that Joey, do you?"

"Who else?"

"Well, there could be a number of reasons why Tea's acting this way," the raven haired male supposed while twirling a strand of his head.

"Like?" the blonde asked wishing for him to continue.

"Let's say Tea's feeling a bit neglected. And she's just looking for attention."

"Doesn't she get _enough _of that?" Tristan commented.

"But what if she doesn't. Tea's going to look to someone who her being with is going to get her a lot of attention. Kaiba being the perfect candidate. Or she just might like him because he's cool-"

"No he's not," Joey flatly interrupted.

"Most girls think he's...I don't know...hot?"

"Blasphemy!"

"And he's rich," he concluded.

"Now I dunno if she's golddigger," Tristan sang, "But I know she don't mess with no broke, broke, broke...hey Joey, you don't ever have to worry about Tea taking your money. Since you don't have any that is."

"Shad up," Joey hissed, "An' I do to have money...I just don't go flashin' it 'round in people's faces like a jerk!"

"Because...," the brunette drug out, "You don't have any."

"Tristan, I'm warnin' you," the blonde twitched.

"Erm...Joey," The more sensitive, tri-colored color haired, teen began, "You need to calm down."

"Yeah Joey, I'm getting...scared," the ivory haired teen wined.

"Wha?" he answered, confused that his friends were saying that he was going over the edge.

"Joey," Tristan said as he patted the blonde's shoulder, "You need to get rid of all of this stress...or you're going to end up losing all your hair."

His chestnut colored eyes widened at this.

"After all, you don't want to wind up uglier than Kaiba, do you?"

"But according to the majority of the women in school...Kaiba's considered h-"

"Happy," Yugi suddenly smiled, "Not too happy about Tea starting this stuff about them being together. I just know it's not true. You guys got to remember who we're talking about. Seto Kaiba. The guy who won't even hug his own little brother unless he loses him."

"You have a point," voices at the table answered not in unison at all.

"I mean there's no way possible that Tea could be dating Kaiba," Yugi finally concluded.

* * *

"I'm dating Kaiba," Tea suddenly blurted out to her new friends. They only stared.

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba," Tea sighed as if she were living a dream, "You know, Seto Kaiba. Really tall guy who's always behind a laptop or book. The super hot CEO who gives out icy glares with those gorgeous eyes of his." She very close to squealing at the thought of him.

"Um...listen," Blossom began, she wanting to be the one to tell the female this...well since she could put it to her in a more nicer way than Buttercup. "See...We're glad for you. We really are...we just don't want to um...-"

"Listen to your shit about some guy," Buttercup angrily mumbled.

Blossom caught what her sister said however knew she had to quickly think of something to cover it up...but to her surprise Tea acted as if she didn't hear it. It was like she was off in another world...another land. _'Could someone be more out of it than Bubbles," _she asked herself, glancing over towards her blonde sister, only to see her looking over her sky blue, painted finger nails. She lightly humming her to herself. _'Nope...still brain dead,'_ she concluded.

"**Gah, I can't stand it anymore**," Buttercup finally blurted out, **"If you like the guy so much. And he's your _boyfriend_, then why don't you get your ass out of your seat and go sit by him!"**

"That's a good idea," Tea clapped, "You know what...I'm going to do that right now. Thanks Bridget."

"Buttercup."

"Okay," she smiled as she stood up, taking a deep breath. Then looking down at them, asking, "Okay...how do I look?"

"I give you a thumbs up," Bubbles winked.

* * *

She nodded, then glanced around the cafeteria. But to her amazement there was no sign of Seto. _'What? Does the guy not eat? Well...that's going to change after a few visits to his house...all I have to do is give him a good home cooked meal. That's it! I'm going to make my Seto lunch tomorrow. Oh it's going to be great. He'll be sure to kiss me for it.'_ A grin appearing on her face, tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

Aoi: Okay, that was chapter one...now wasn't that long? XD

Mokuba: Eh.

Aoi: No seriously, I think that's the first time I ever had a chapter that long, that was the first chapter. They're usually shorter than that.

Mokuba: I guess.

Seto: T.T I hate you.

Aoi: You're only saying that now. .

Seto: T.T How dare you pair me with Satan herself?

Joey: Eh, buster...wha'd you say?

Aoi: Calm down guys, anyways...tell me people what you think so far. And please no flames. I only want constructive criticism...nothing that will make me want to give up writing, curl up under my blanket and drink my mother's chicken noodle soup while crying my eyes out, though.


	2. Prepare to be humiliated

Aoi: Okay, Chapter two...yes, I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait so long. Actually you probably waited only a few days...but still...I'm sorry. Like I said, this is a Tea bashing story, and if you don't like this kind of stuff but some how survived the first chapter...turn around. **BACK AWAY**. This chapter is a lot more intense than the first one. XD

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yu-Gi-Oh" or "the Powerpuff Girls", I do NOT own "Goodies" by Ciara, "Gold Digger" by Kanye West. "Helena" by my chemical romance. "Candy Shop" by 50 cent. "Can I have it like that" by Pharrell. And I don't own the line "the hot intensity or a thousand suns" I heard that off of the Fairly odd parents, and just had to use it.. **BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY...SO PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T TRY TO RIP ME OFF OR TAKE THIS IDEA FOR YOUR OWN...I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE THAT.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Insanely in love

Chapter two: Prepare to be humiliated

* * *

Early the next morning, Tea held up the pretty, little package. The wrapping paper being pink and glittery, it appearing to be the type of thing that could make any honestly straight guy cringe at the sight of it. "Seto, I hope this gets you to eat," she squealed loudly at the thought of him enjoying it. However the brunette silenced herself a bit so she wouldn't wake her sleeping parents, since it was in the very early hours of the day. So quietly she continued to squeal.

* * *

"Okay so I'll carefully place the package on the table that he's going to be sitting at, in the library. Sure he's going to be reading a book at first, but the moment he notices who I am...that book, is going to be dropped. For a couple of seconds there won't be any words...since his breath will surely be taken away because of my kindness._ 'For me?'_ he'll asked, me simply nodding my head, a tiny blush making its way unto my face. _'Thanks,'_ he would add, a loving smile upon his face. See, at first I'm going to be shocked, since the guy does not smile, then I'm going to have a slight look of confusion...you know to look cuter. Then that's when stuff start cook up, he leaning closer to me. Both of our lips being so close, and yet so far away. Only breath being tasted actually, until finally his tongue will be **FORCED INTO MY MOUTH!**"

* * *

Many people looking towards Tea at the words that she shouted, now she had their attention. "I wonder what someone could force into her mouth," Ryou asked his friends. For a tiny moment the group was quiet, thinking obviously. "**GUTTER**," Tristan cried out, holding his head with his hands. "My thoughts exactly," Yugi sweat dropped.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck?" Buttercup flatly asked while blinking still in shock of what she had just heard from Tea.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful? I mean it's totally possible."

"It would be soooo romantic," Bubbles giggled.

"It would be...erm...interesting," the orange haired female awkwardly chuckled, then suddenly noticed something about her story. "**I ACTUALLY LIKE TO READ IN THE LIBRARY!**"

The chestnut haired female only evilly grinned at this, "Well, here's a warning...it's going to be too loud for anyone to read."

This left the three triplets...speechless.

"You're crazy aren't you?"

"Buttercup," Blossom whispered.

"You're seriously not in your mind right now, are you?"

"No...I'm in love," a broad dreaming like smile upon her face. Uncertainty was however written all over Blossom's, while complete happiness was drenched upon her blonde sister's. All Buttercup could do to keep herself from screaming, was to bang her head on the table that they were seated at. "Uh...Tea? Now how to put this...are you sure that this guy is _that_ in love with you," the leader of the three asked, as she watched Tea spray perfume all over the pretty package and kiss the ribbon.

The brunette looked up and gave a smile, "I mean at first I didn't know who I was in love with, sure I'm sixteen and he's eighteen. But when I'm with him...I feel like there's no space in between. And of course he'll wait for me once he's out of school. That must explain why he's a bit anti-social...he's resisting possible temptation. Resisting the urge to lead someone on, thinking they could be with him...Seto knows the truth, that we're meant for each other...the only pairing that works in my book. I know he can't deny the burning passion that he gets when I'm near him." She now covering her face in embarrassment, "And he must've been secretly...Oh...my...gosh...he must've been secretly planning to propose to me at the dance...that's IT! He lied about not going to knock me off guard. Cleaver...but not cleaver enough to fool Tea Gardner. **YOU GO GIRL**!"

"You realize you're talking to yourself, right?" Buttercup suddenly commented.

"No silly, I'm talking to you three, but chose to answer for you," she explained, "But don't worry...I don't think any less of you guys. After all, we're friends, and sometimes friends...will do the voices for their other friends. It's normal."

The three blinked at this.

* * *

"Gah, I can't take dis," Joey growled as he banged his fist into the table.

"Take...what?" Yugi asked, "Does this have something to do with Tea?"

Once again Joey grabbed his blonde hair, threatening to pull out strands. "Joey...what did I tell you about ugliness?" Tristan began. This causing the blonde to release himself, "Right, right...I can't dat bastard of a Kaiba get da best of me...I mean, like Yug' said...she can't really be wit' 'im...right?"

The table was silent for a moment until finally Ryou brought up, "Breakfast always seems a lot louder than lunch...it's that odd? I mean-" his voice trailing off as his new conversation was just making him feel awkward.

"Hey guys," Tristan began, "Okay...what if someone didn't like Tea to the point they started an _I-don't-like-Tea-and-I-want-to-go-away_ club." He got for once a lot of laughs at this. "Really long name, buddy," Joey chuckled, "So lemme guess, in dis club...you'd be...trying to get Tea to go away?" The blonde not being able to stop his laughter. "No guys...we can't laugh at this," Yugi snickered, "I mean...she's our friend...remember the cir-cir-circle?" The tri-haired boy laughing into his hands while leaning over on his yami.

"Wait...I don't get what's so funny," Duke suddenly commented.

"Well, I mean...it's kinda hard ta explain," Joey began, "Eh...I guess you just wouldn't get it though."

* * *

So Tea walked from her breakfast table with the package in hand, she not being able to resist the urge to go see her original friends. "Hey guys," she smiled. All of their attention being on now. "Wish me luck, kay?"

"For what, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Nice present," Duke couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yeah...nice," Joey added looking away, a bit uncomfortable about being around the evil prettiness.

"Oh this?" she asked as she glanced down at her hands, then back up at them, "That's what I kinda wanted you guys to wish me luck for...see I'm going up to the library to see if Kaiba's in there...so I could give this to him."

"Wait...dat's for** KAIBA**!" Joey gasped, "**DAT SHITHEAD**!"

"Joey!" Yugi scolded, "**JOEY STOP CUSSING**!"

"I can't help it Yug', da guy just...pisses me off, ya know?"

"Well...just don't think about it."

"I swear Tea, if he ends up embarrassing you more than you embarrass-" The blonde teen began.

"Us," Tristan coughed.

"Then I'll give 'im a piece of my mind," he declared.

"Aw, Joey...you're so sweet," she said as she hugged him with her free arm, "I think...anyways, I'm off to go feed my boyfriend...bye guys." The brunette female hobbling away in the direction of the library.

* * *

"Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger," the brunette male began to sing, "But she ain't messin' with no broke, broke, broke."

"Favorite song?" Atemu asked.

"Yes," he simply answered, "I heard it on the radio and it won't get out of my head."

"When'd ja hear it?" the blonde asked.

"Three weeks ago."

"Wha? You've had dat song in ya head for three weeks!"

"No...it keeps switching out with Helena."

* * *

Carefully she pushed open the door to the library walking inside, looking around at all the studying students. A small grin upon her face as she thought about them all gathering around to watch. "Oh Tea," she said to herself, "You're sinfully delicious." Laughter sounding only to get herself shushed by the readers. "Sorry," she squeaked as she walked around the aisles to see if her love was near. However, no matter where she looked...Seto Kaiba was no where to be found.

"Now where could my Seto be?" she asked herself as she just happened to walk over to the window. That's when she spotted him, in the distance though. "Wow, he's reading outside...hmm...outside, a lot more romantic than a library anyways."

_Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush_

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she glared as she stomped out of that room, never before in her life did she get so much negative attention from so many people at once. "Obviously...they're all jealous of Seto and my love that burns with the hot intensity of a thousand suns."

* * *

"**SETO,**" she called out as she ran towards him, making sure not to drop the package. He didn't look up from his book though, after all...she wasn't worthy to call him by his birth name.

"Seto," the brunette whispered once she standing right in front of him, "I made you this." The book being pulled from his hand and being slammed shut, without the bookmark in place. Later, the pink package being placed in his lap. "Please open it," she begged, attempting to kiss him on the forehead. However was stopped by the present that was held up in between the two. This obviously causing her to blink for a moment...but then it all made sense.

'_He obviously doesn't want me to kiss him until he opens it...he wants the whole mood to be romantic so we can make sweet love out on the grass...oh my Seto is so cleaver,'_ she squealed to herself. "Open it...open it," she urged him. "If I open it...will you leave?" he flatly asked. "Not at first," she grinned. "Gardner, I'm too busy for these little games," Seto finally smirked while taking his book back from her, "Why don't you go give your pretty little box to someone who cares...like Devlin...he's into this kind of stuff, right?" If Seto was ever trying to make a joke...now was it, especially since he was lightly laughing to himself. Not making eye contact with the baffled girl. "Oh...so you ate a big breakfast?" she asked. "Yeah, I ate a big breakfast," his words dripping with sarcasm. "Then I understand," Tea giggled, "I mean...for a minute I thought you just didn't like me and was wishing that I would just go away...well then I'll see you later, snookums." The book being handed back to him, and the package being handed back to her. Once the exchange was completed she bounced away.

* * *

"This is actually starting to get sad," he smirked to himself, returning to his book, however something wasn't right. He could sense something. His icy blue eyes glancing about slightly, however not wanting to make it obvious that he was paranoid. Then the bush ruffled, and for certain Seto know that he wasn't alone. "Wheeler?" he inquired when he noticed the blonde hair poking out of the bush. Joey quickly standing up, pointing an accusing finger. "I've got my eye on you rich boy," he threatened. A light chuckle sounded from the CEO, "Why look, a mutt."

"**BASTARD!**"

"I really don't have time for this Joey...I have...better things to do," he stated as he stood from his spot and walked towards the school.

* * *

At lunch Tea dropped the package in front of Tristan. "Here Tristan...I don't want it," she flatly said. "Aw, thanks Tea...I didn't know you cared," he smiled broadly. "Yeah...whatever," she sighed.

"Wait...why aren't you sitting with your other friends?" Yugi then asked.

"They got early dismissal," she answered as she lyed her head down at the lunch table.

"Oh..." Yugi answered, couldn't help but glance over at Atemu to see him deep in thought. The teen then poked him lightly on the side of the face asking, "What's on your mind, Atemu?"

"Huh?" he answered as he was brought back into reality, "Oh...erm...things."

"Things?"

"I'll tell you later, Yugi...it's something I would like to discuss in privacy."

"We could go into a bathroom."

"Why don't we just wait till we're back at your grandfather's game shop?"

"Okay," the hikari answered, a slight blush appearing on the brim of his nose, "I can wait."

* * *

The female didn't like all of this...one, because she wasn't getting attention, and two...she didn't know what they were talking about. What could be so important that they couldn't say it in front of HER? _'Maybe Atemu has some sort of disease or something that he doesn't want Yugi to catch. But then again...what kind of disease could he have that only Yugi could get that I couldn't ?'_ she thought to herself, _'All I can think of are STD's but the only way Yugi could catch that is if they were sleeping together...but that would make them...gay. THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY'RE GAY. None of my friends are gay...I mean, how could they be gay...sure Tristan, but not the rest of the gang. Or maybe it's just something really embarrassing...oh...my...gosh, Atemu has a crush on me...I'm so flattered.' _She couldn't help but squeal, this causing all of her friends to look at her. Eyebrows being raised...well all eyebrows except for Joey's that is. Ryou had noticed that the blonde hadn't said a single word all lunch period...or the other classes. It looked like he was thinking about something. But then again, the fact that they weren't having to hear cussing was pretty nice...the ivory haired teen could actually get used to this.

"You know what guys?" Tea asked.

Their attention being directed back towards her.

"We need to make another oath friendship."

"Oath of friendship?" both Duke and Ryou asked.

"Wait...do we have to use another marker?" Tristan flatly asked, "My mom said the next time I put permanent marker on my skin...I could die."

"Allergy?" Yugi asked.

"No...she was going to throw me out of the house...and I would die from being neglected," he answered.

"Neglected?" Tea asked, "You can die from that?"

They all nodded. This terrifying the female.

"Yeah...it happens all the time," Ryou explained, then turned his attention towards another, "Erm...Yugi, you would you mind if I went and sat with Bakura?"

"I wouldn't mind...why would I?"

"I don't know," he answered sheepishly, looking away from the teen. Before standing up, tempted to give him a hug...but knew that the tomb raider would become extremely jealous if he did. So he simply smiled before leaving.

* * *

"**WAIT...RYOU, AREN'T YOU GOING TO ASK ME IF I MIND?**" she called out across the lunch room, since the teen was now a distance from them. All of the guys at her table cowered under...Tristan taking the package with him, he liked the goodies inside. "**RYOU DON'T YOU HEAR ME YELLING AT YOU! R-YOU!"**

The teen didn't know what to do...he heard her calling him, well who didn't hear her? He was actually so embarrassed he wanted to run to the bathroom, crying.

* * *

Bakura didn't like this, his usual playful grin was replaced with the expression of a psyco who was going to hunt down it's prey. He walking over towards the loud female. His right hand clutching into a fist at his side.

"Oh hi Bakura," Tea smiled once he was close enough for her to hug, which she did. "Just the person I wanted to see...you need to get Ryou's ears checked out, I think he's going death. I mean, I've been calling out his name and he's just been staring at me."

"Call out his name again like that," he whispered in her ear, "And I will skin you...then steal your soul after you've suffered for hours. Do you understand that mortal?"

* * *

_What Tea heard:_

"Stop calling out Ryou's name...at least when I'm here. It gives my mortal heart pain that you love him and not me. Someone should just skin me now, because being without you is making me suffer for hours."

* * *

Tea couldn't believe this, she pulling away from Bakura saying, "Aw, cheer up Tomb raider...I mean, you're hot too...in a psyco type of way. You don't want to be tortured...life is valuable to throw away like that. See people are like candy wrappers caught in an updraft, you'll never know where you're going to land. Since life is full of uncertainties, you just got to roll up your sleeves and take them head on."

Bakura couldn't grasp what the female was saying to him. He was so confused, never before had someone said something like this to a threat of his. It sort of scared him...or saddened him deeply that someone like her existed. "You're fucked up," he snorted.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He only shook his head at her, walking away, back to his hikari.

* * *

"C'mon Ryou," he said taking him by the arm, "We're going to the bathroom."

"But I don't have to go," he whined.

"Who said you had to go," the yami grinned as he continued to pull him off.

* * *

"Such a nice boy," Tea sighed, "No Tea...you belong to Kaiba, I can't have impure thoughts about other men...because I know he doesn't have any...wait, of course he doesn't have any, that would make him gay. And Seto is straight as Pegasus's hair...which is pretty straight I might add. Okay girl, there's only one way to get that stiff of a CEO hunk muffin to notice me...it's time to bring out the guns." She readjusting her bra before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

What Tea forgot was that her friends' table was right behind her. They all staying quiet, shocked at what she said. They had no idea that she was capable of saying anything like that. The truth was that she didn't realize that she said her previous statement out loud...it was supposed to be another one of her head conversations with herself. It was actually the only time she was alone to herself, how was she to know that she actually said all of that? Everyone had been so quiet, that it was like they hadn't heard her.

"She called her boobs, guns," Tristan snickered while returning back to his seat. Since their group had been under the table when Tea was causing a scene. The rest of the teens going back to their original seats.

"I thought they were called _girls_," Duke commented, "I thought muscles were called guns. But then again...you probably could blow on them like guns...right?" He feeling awkward now since they were all staring at him...they being shocked that Duke, out of all people, would say that. "But then Jack off of Will & Grace," Yugi then brought up.

"Oh," a lot of them answered.

"But seriously guys," Joey finally said, "I think da girl's lost her mind."

"Joey, I see you're talking again," Atemu spoke up.

"Yeah...I was thinkin' 'bout somethin' eh, it's not important though...Now 'bout Tea."

"**GOD**, stop talking about Tea," Tristan said, "It's always Tea, Tea, Tea...where's Tristan's variety hour?"

"Are you done?" the raven haired teen then asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, then started singing, _"And what's the worst to take-"_

"Maybe you're right Joey...what if Tea's possessed...or insane," Yugi sighed, "But how did this happen? We didn't neglect her...we gave her plenty of attention."

_"Worst to take."_

"Tea was probably broken ta begin wit, who knows," Joey shrugged.

_"From every heart you break," _Tristan continued to sing, even doing his own echo,_ "Heart you break."_

"Tristan's craving attention right now, isn't he?" Duke flatly asked.

_"And like a blade you sting...blade you sting."_

"Yep," Yugi sighed.

_"Well, I've been holding on tonight,"_ the brunette continued to sing.

"Uh...Tristan, you keep on," Joey threatened.

_"What's the worst that I could say?"_

"You're turning into a Tea," Yugi sweatdropped.

"What?" Tristan asked, his song stopping, "No...No that can't be...I'm too cool to turn into her." He now getting quiet.

"Good," they all smiled.

* * *

After school, Tea finally spotted Seto, she was determined to end up giving him her goodies one way or another. She adjusting herself before walking over towards the limo that he had been getting into. Her friends behind her...she thinking for support...but the truth was that Tristan had managed to get a camera from the drama teacher, and there was no way that they were going to miss another moment of Tea's life. Just thinking about all the shows they could send footage too...they'd be rich! Joey couldn't believe any of this...sure it was sad that Tea actually thought Kaiba liked her...how could anyone think that, and still be serious? It was unbelievable.

"Da bastard," he growled to himself, this causing Yugi to glance at him.

* * *

"Hey Seto...wait up," she called out, as the driver was getting out to open the door for the CEO. The brunette male looking, smirking to see it was Tea. He wondered what crazy thing she was going to do next...he had heard rumors of the cafeteria incident...but didn't know if it were really true. "And what do _you _want?" he asked. She running up so that they were only inches apart. "Seto...I want to know if your feelings for me are true," the female said as she took his hand in hers, "You're not using me for my body are you? Even though you could use me for whatever you want...but still, I want to know if when you look at me, you get the same bubbily feeling I get when I look at you."

"A bubbily feeling?" he asked.

"You know, a tinglily feeling that surges through your body and makes you squeal."

"No," he flatly answered.

"Good, because that would make you gay, right?" Tea asked, "Whatever, anyways, I just want you to know that we can make love in the back of your limo right now if you want to. You can use my body as hand warmers...take me to the candy shop Seto-baby...I bet you want the goodies, I bet you thought about it, got you all hot and bothered, maybe cause I talk about it." She now singing as the CEO managed to pull his hand from her. He having the same expression upon his face, however deep down inside he was terrified. He had never been more scared in his life, however like I said...he couldn't show it. And Seto wasn't the only one who frightened, so was his elderly driver. He decided it was best for him to stay silent though.

"No," Seto finally answered.

"No about what?"

"No...I am not going to make love with you," he answered.

"Well we don't have to right now."

"I'd never make love with you..."

"You don't like to label?"

"I don't want to ever have sex with you, mate with, fornicate with you, have intercourse, intimacy, do anything with you that requires me having to give you extreme pleasure in anyway...or have a lot of physical contact," he flatly answered, "I don't even like being in the same room with you...what makes you think that I'd want to be in the backseat with you. Frankly I think you should just leave me alone before I file a retraining order against you. Good day." He turning his back to her to step into his limo.

"So does that mean yes?"

"No," he glared.

* * *

You could pin point the exact moment where Tea's heart shattered into tiny little pieces of glass that pierced her chest. It pained her to see Kaiba's face, she immediately running back towards her friends. They seeing her expression. "Aw, Tea, don't cry," Yugi said. 

"I'm not," she said, wiping her forming tears, "I guess I was just being a bit insane.

* * *

Joey couldn't take it anymore, he stomping over to Seto's limo as the driver was just getting back in his seat. The angrily blonde suddenly opened the car door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

"Wow, I bet Joey's going to have Kaiba apologizing in no time, Tea," Tristan smiled to the female.

* * *

Seto simply motioned for the driver to just drive, he didn't care if this _commoner _was in the vehicle. Joey never looked angrier, his brows narrowed as he glared at the CEO.

"Kaiba, ya betta listen ta me," Joey growled, "You can't just go publicly dissing people like dat, it ain't right!"

"Shut up," the CEO simply replied.

"Wha? You can't tell me to shut up," he twitched.

"Aw, look the mutt's twitching."

"I'm...going to kill...**YOU**," he blurted out.

"Then go ahead."

* * *

Tea then gave her remaining friends a cheerful smile, "See, I'm better...I'll just think of this all as a milestone in my life. Something I had to do to grow up I guess. You know those types of things...learn to ride a bike, learn to drive a car...fall in love with Kaiba. It's normal." 

"Right," Yugi awkwardly chuckled, "Normal."

* * *

Aoi: Story's not done yet...so tune in for the next chapter. Honestly, do you think Tea would give up her two-day "boy friend" that easily. And yes, I beat my record of the first chapter with this one. Not only were her situations more embarrassing..this one was longer, I think one or two pages. Well, review and tell me what you guys think. I thank the people who already did...and I hope you're not disappointed with this addition. Oh and I was also wondering if any of you readers caught that all of the Yu-Gi-Oh guys watch Will & Grace. XDD 


	3. This love is normal, I swear

Aoi: YEAH, this is another chapter. Aren't you people amazed? Amazed that I can make Tea act so insane? That she's not dead? That she hasn't been shot point blank yet? It's like how on earth could a fifteen year old write all of this? That's my little secret. Anyways, the basic question from the readers, _what did Joey and Seto do in that limo?_ Seto?

Seto: T.T No comment.

Aoi: And there you have it folks, from the CEO himself. And on with Chapter three.

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or the nickname "Bunny boo" I heard that name off of a show called "Bratz" which I also don't own. But even though I don't own that, I do indeed OWN THIS STORY! So please don't steal it from me, and don't try to say I stole it from you because I made up this storyline a while back in my kitchen...and I don't even read a lot of fanfic in the area that I write in. Enjoy._ .

* * *

Insanely in love

Chapter Three: This love...is normal, I swear

* * *

After drinking many milkshakes at the Ice Cream parlor with her friends...well except for Joey since he had jumped in Kaiba's limo, but strangely never returned. He must've been gone for a whole hour now...it was odd. But back to the star of the story, Tea Gardner. The brunette glanced up from her vanilla milkshake, that had been filled with hot fudge chocolate, when she heard Duke say, "Tea...you know if you keep drinking milkshakes you're going to be fat."

"So...I don't care," she hesitantly answered, thinking, _'I know if I keep drinking these then my dear friends will stay concerned...and won't ever leave me. Meaning their lives would belong to me...and me alone. It's perfect, a perfect plan indeed. But what if I do get fat! That'll definitely make Seto turn his nose...unless. Unless what he has for me is true love. Ohmigosh, and true love is something that you don't need to get physical to enjoy it. That must've been what he was trying to tell me. I mean. When he said...I'd never make love to you...he was basically saying that he would never do that without us being married. He wants us to wait!'_ A squeal suddenly sounding from her, as she knocked over her three unfinished desserts. This caused the others to stare at her, blinking slightly.

"Uh...Tea?" Yugi began.

"Yugi, it's great! she interrupted.

"Huh?" both Yugi and Ryou asked in unison.

"Seto and I are still together," the female cheered.

* * *

Tristan stared at the milkshake that was on the table, he backing slightly out of the booth. Not wanting to get wet, but Tea was blocking his exit. Curse him being by the wall. His eyes scanned the area. There had to be a way to escape Tea's oncoming speech and the approaching milkshake. A panicking expression appeared, there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

"How exactly are the two are you still together?" the ivory haired teen asked, still not sure of what his friend was talking about.

"Yeah, I mean...Are you sure that's what he meant?" Yugi began, "After all, he did look pretty disgu...are you sure Tea?"

"Stop it guys," Duke sighed, "This is just some kind of stage obviously...she'll get over it."

"**LISTEN BUSTER!**" she suddenly shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Duke, Yugi and Ryou. The finger moving to point at each of them individually. "You guys don't get it. Do you? What me and Seto have is true. Our bond is stronger than anything that I've ever felt before. For once can you guys be happy for me? I'm always caring about you guys! Never putting myself before you guys, and you three can't even believe in me and my dreams!"

"I exist," Tristan commented as he started going under the table.

"No one cares," the female laughed, "**ANY-WAYS**...I didn't think I'd have to give you guys one of these in a while...but it looks like I have no choice. It's like you guys forgot what friends are. Friends are people who drop what they're doing and listen to the one with the drama in their life. And who has the drama right now? Ryou...you don't have any conflicts that force you to do things you don't want to...Yugi you don't have conflicts that you want to embrace for all eternity and Duke...you just don't have anything! I'm the one with the problems...you guys are my friends. We're supposed to stick together through thick and thin...you're supposed to be there for me like I've been there for **YOU**. Or is that too much to ask?" Her arms crossed, huffing as she looked away from them.

Both Ryou and Yugi felt bad, they didn't want Tea thinking that they were bad friends. Well the truth was that Yugi knew that his friend was insane...but he didn't want to say anything. Moments like these he wished that Atemu was there with him. But he was off buying new cards or something like that. All he told Yugi was that he was going off to do something but that he was going to tell him something when he got to the game shop. A burst of excitement hit the tri-color haired teen as his violet eyes lit up. Ryou still looked sad however, he thought that he was the worst friend in the world. The raven haired teen really didn't care for the fact that she dissed them to the extreme, he thought that he had done a good job as being a friend...but maybe there were just some people you couldn't please.

That's when it happened, an evil grin appeared on Duke's face. It was time for payback. Revenge would never taste sweeter. "Tea?"

"Are you ready to apologize?"

"For what!"

"For being an awful friend and not believing in me," she answered as she peered down at her seated friends.

"Yeah, whatever," the teen began, "Anyways...if you and Kaiba are still together like you said...then why don't you just go and see him?"

"Psh, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," she laughed, "No wait...what if I just go over to Seto's house and see him. I mean, we're together...so it's the best excuse." Laughter sounding from the female, "Why didn't I think of it earlier...oh Tea, you're such a genius."

The raven haired teen never looked more annoyed, he had a look in his eyes as if he could just murder her right then and there. But then he felt something touch him, his eyes widening as a light blush appeared on his face from embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that," Tristan sounded from underneath the table before he finally got out from underneath it. The reason it took him so long to escape was because he was, number one, trying his hardest not to touch anyone and number two, wanted to hear if Tea said anything about him. Which she didn't. This made him feel so insulted, and it showed once he stood up.

"You listen to me TEA," he suddenly said, "You better start giving the respect that I deserve!"

"But Tristan," she began as she started to walk out, "I'm giving you all the respect you deserve...NONE." Evil laughter sounding from her as she finally left the restaurant, leaving the four boys at the messy table.

* * *

"The bitch," Ryou suddenly said, causing them to all look at him in disbelief that he would say such a thing. "What? Isn't that what she is?" 

"Yeah, I didn't know that you cussed," Yugi began.

"I cussed?" he asked, "AH, my lips have been soiled, **DAMN HER A THOUSAND TIMES...GAH**, I did it again...I need to become pure again." His eyes scanning all of his companions. "Where am I going to find something to make me pure!"

They all shrugged.

"Yugi, you and I must sleep together!" he declared.

Tristan burst out into laughter, this was funnier than funny. Too bad Joey wasn't here...he would've loved to see Yugi's face such a bright shade of red. Yugi had never been embarrassed. "Uh...Ryou? Are you sure that would make you pure...sounds like you'd just be dirtier."

"Right," the ivory haired teen quickly said, he also blushing, "Yes...I mean, I didn't mean to say that...I said it strictly because...I said it because-"

"It was a joke?" the other embarrassed teen asked.

"Yes, that's it...a joke," he innocently smiled.

The brunette male couldn't stop laughing, this seriously made his day. He was going to have a ball bragging to Joey later.

* * *

Tea stepped out of the taxi cab that stopped in front of the Kaiba manor. A squealing like expression upon her face as she stared at her future. _'It'll be great. I can see it now...after the wedding night and I've completely moved in and had a kid or two. He'll happily kiss me when he wakes up beside me. Every morning and night will be paradise for the both of us. Our love will be expressed verbally and physically all the time. And I'll never die...since I won't be neglect. Gosh, I can't believe you can die from that. But those guys wouldn't make up such a thing...they're true and blue. I'm one of the luckiest girls ever...to have friends like the ones I have. Joey, he's like the big brother I've never had...the type who promises to beat up the guy who breaks my heart. Duke is my friend I can get advice from and who never doubts a word I say. Ryou is so gullible...while Yugi is just sweet. Atemu is strictly eye candy, along with those other yamis. Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles are awesome. I mean, Buttercup is a clown who likes to joke around...while Blossom is trying to be funny in another way...that I don't get yet. But I will. And Bubbles...sweet, adorable, pretty, prissy, blonde- I have to kill her! Oh, I know...Tristan he's...erm...well...Tristan's...is Tristan I guess. _

_Eeep, I got side tracked in my own mind_. _Anyways, Mokuba...what will I do with him. I don't want him living with me and Seto...wouldn't he be one of those things that would have to go? I don't see the point of him, besides, Seto won't have time for him anyways. I'll be his center of attention. I GOT IT! He'll be our servant. We'll even dress him up in a maid's uniform...I don't think Seto would oppose...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait. If Seto doesn't mind his little brother in a maid's uniform_ _wouldn't that mean that he would be attracted to him? NAH, it'd probably just mean that he thinks of Mokuba as a little sister instead of a little brother...yeah, strictly that. There's no way my future husband would find his brother attractive dressed as a servant. That's...INSANE!' _

She suddenly blinked to see Joey waving his hand in her face. "Tea...you in dere?" he asked.

"What are you doing, Joey?" she flatly asked.

"Tryin' ta stop ya from goin' ta talk to Kaiba."

"I cannot let you do that, Joey."

"Eh, Tea...you don't get it...Kaiba doesn't like you," Joey began as he placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly to get the information through her head. "**TEA**, he's not what you think he is...erm...he's...**A BASTARD**. Yeah, a snobby, rich bastard who would never love ya. Now...how 'bout we just get out of here an' talk 'bout this later."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**," she shouted, "Joey...it's cute that you're trying to protect me. But no thanks. I've got to do what my heart tells me to, and it's telling me to march into the house and go up to my baby's door and tell him that I understand how he feels."

"Wait...you do! Are ya sure you unduhstand how he feels?" the blonde male blinked, his complexion growing paler by the moment.

"Joey?" she flatly asked once more.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking paler, your breath is drawing shorter...and your palms are looking sweaty?"

"Uh...uh-"

"Oh...my...gosh," she gasped.

"Nah Tea, it's not what you think," he quickly spat out.

"Aw, you have a crush on me," the brunette squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"I do?"

"And all this time I thought you were just playing dumb...you were only acting this way around me. You must _really _like me! But I'm sorry, my heart belongs to Seto and there's no more love for you. Besides it wouldn't have worked out anyways...the two of us...You're like my big brother! Not a real one but you know how people say that to their friend because deep down inside they would gag at the chance of sleeping with them like people would do for their own brother...yeah, that's how I see you. I could never, ever, ever, sleep with you Joey. Well...that's not entirely true...maybe if I was drunk or depressed...or extremely horny...but other than that Joey...No." And with that she walked past him. Towards the mansion that lied before her.

* * *

Joey blinked slightly at this...did Tea basically turn him down for something he didn't even ask for? It was...odd. He leaving the Kaiba property. Whistling to himself.

* * *

Up at the door, she took a deep breath. This was it...her moment of truth. She just had to prove to Seto that she wasn't just another name in his little black book...she was TEA GARDNER. The most important woman that he'd _ever_ meet. And this was her time to show that to him. Before knocking she took the time to make sure that her school uniform was all together, nothing hanging out...and nothing tucked in. A deep breath was taken as she smoothed out her dark brown hair before pressing the door bell. Quietly she rocked her head to the catchy jingle, tempted to ring it once more. However the butler suddenly answered the door. 

He being an elderly man, stout in shape. Height wise he couldn't have been more than 5'8, but that was still pretty tall to the female. All he did was peer down at her over his nose. The expression upon his face remaining the same; emotionless. "And what do you want, miss?" he asked in a faulty British accent. "I'm Tea Gardner...Seto's fiancee."

"Fiancee, Miss?"

"Why, yes...that's what I said didn't I?"

The butler then peered down at his list, never bowing his head to the female. His gray eyes shifting back towards her. "I'm sorry Miss...but I have special orders from Mr. Kaiba himself not to let you, or any Teas of the matter inside of the manor."

"Well listen you," she snapped as she poked him firmly with her index finger into his chest, "I'm going to go in here...whether you like it or not, and nothing you can say or do can make me think otherwise. Butler guy, I don't know who you think you are...but when love is the fuel of two lovers, no one can step in the way of it. And the fact that you're trying to interfere means that you obviously have problems. **AND I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T CONFRONT THEIR PROBLEMS**!"

The butler blinked slightly at this, he was so shocked...never before had someone stood up to him like that. Made him cower without being a Kaiba. It was...amazing.

"Miss Gardner," he began.

"Yes?"

"We're meant for each other."

"Say what again?"

"We're meant for each other...you're the only one other the Kaibas or that odd Egyptian woman that appears out of no where," he continued, "You're the only one meant for me."

"Uh, gross...gag me with a spoon," she answered as she pushed past him, walking into the house. The elderly man shrugging slightly as he closed the door.

* * *

Tea was determined to find her love's room. But how? Moments like these she wished she asked Ishizu for a floor plan of the mansion. Whether she liked it or not...she knew that woman had been stalking her man. And surely would know every inch of the house by heart. Was Ishizu around though? NO, so the brunette would have to find it on her own...all she had to do was listen to the voice of her heart and it would lead him to the room.

* * *

After searching every room in the house she came up to the last door, _'This has to be it,'_ she thought as she suddenly attempted to kick open the door. Bad mistake, and she figured that out the moment her foot came in contact with it. Winces sounded as she managed to open it, staggering in to see Seto sitting at his desk. _'The guy has a desk in his bed room? Wait...but where's the bed...oh, this has to be one of those office thingies,' _rang through her mind as she made her way over to her true love. He however ignoring her presence, wishing that if he didn't say anything she would just go away. 

The senior just continued to stare at the work he had been typing up, he was no longer in his school uniform. The brunette dressed in one of his black shirts and leather pants. When Tea was close enough to him, she suddenly commented, "Wow...you smell clean. Just take a shower?"

"Yeah, let's say that," he stated as he continued to type upon the keyboard of his computer.

"Seto...you work too much," she yawned as she pressed the switch of the surge protector, that the computer's cord had been plugged into, resulting in all of his work disappear before his very eyes. For a moment he felt as if he were going to lose his mind, as if he were going to go off on the female. But then he remembered something, which caused a few smirks to sound from her. "Luckily I didn't forget to save as you were talking to me."

"That's because you're smart Seto...anyways, I need to talk to you."

The male locked his eyes on her, trying to hide all emotions. To show no weaknesses. In one movement she sat upon his desk so that she was directly in front of him, the keyboard being slid off to the side, and the monitor being pushed back slightly.

"Seto...I realize that you didn't want anything to get physical between us. You wanted to wait until _after _we were married to go to the final base of the baseball game of love. And I just wanted you to know that I respect that, and I'm willing to try all of this. Only because our love is so strong and powerful, and if you're able to resist temptation the so can I."

"Tea?" he began.

"Yes bunny boo?"

"Get the hell out of my house," he flatly said as he pushed his chair away from the desk with a swift movement of his foot.

"Huh? Wait, Seto...but our love, the speech...the white picket fence!"

The CEO only walked about the private office as Tea continued to sit on his desk, she looking as if she could turn hysterical at any given moment. Then his eyes locked once again on hers. "Tea, in my life I have only five loves," he holding up his hand to pull down fingers as he listed them off. "My company, my dragons, my brother, my reputation and my mu- company...yes, company."

"But you said company twice," she whined.

"That's because I love it twice as much," he figured, "But what the point is Gardner, there is no more love left over for you. And there never will be. For the last time **I.DONT.LIKE.YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU. WE'RE NOT FRIENDS...AND THAT'S HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO STAY. I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AS A SISTER...I SEE YOU AS A PESKY LITTLE NUISANCE THAT SHOULD BE WIPED OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL BACK TO THOSE LOSERS YOU CALL FRIENDS! **"

Tea couldn't believe it...these words, there was so much emotion. He wasn't joking...he was telling the truth. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't her love after all...and if he is, he sure does have a weird way of showing it. But Tea couldn't just sit around and do nothing, the dance was still coming up and she still needed a boyfriend to propose to her. She deserved love, she craved love, she needed it. The female only got down on her hands and knees and did as she was told...she crawled. There was nothing left between them, he had shattered her heart along with her dreams. It was obvious that she'd never be over him.

* * *

Once she was outside the room, and the door had been slammed behind her. She spotted a familiar face. Mokuba Kaiba. The all too adorable little brother to the CEO that she had been madly in love with. A friendly smile was given from her to the child with the long raven colored hair. It was so adorable how he was only twelve years old. Quickly she stood up. 

"Uh...Mokuba, do you think that there's anyway that you could talk some sense into your brother," she began, "I know he loves me...he just needs a tiny push from his little brother."

"Bite me, bitch," he spat at her.

"What? Mokie, you're not supposed to say words like that...they're too old for you."

"**GAH**, don't call me **MOKIE**!" he growled.

"Anyways...Mokuba, so can you."

"Tea...listen," the youngest Kaiba said as he crossed his arms, "My brother would never love you, because he has I think either four or five loves in his life...he keeps changing it after erm...well he keeps changing it."

Tea lightly swayed back and forth as the younger talked, she thought it was so strange how she liked his very innocent voice and how it hadn't matured yet. Mokuba was so pure...so very pure it was odd to her.

"His only loves in his life are his company, his dragons, _me, _his reputation and I think that's it," he laughed, "There is **NO** room for you. So give up, and just leave Seto alone!"

While Mokuba had been talking to her, Tea drifted off into her little world once more, _'Wow...maybe I was going about this the wrong way...What if Seto isn't my true love. What if my true love was right underneath my nose, and I didn't even realize it. Hm, as I think about it...in a few years Mokuba's going_ _to be hotter than hot and he was only how many years younger than me? Four years? That's barely any time at all...All I have to think of it is when I'm 25 he'll be 21. I'm not sick for thinking this...I'm normal.' _

"**HEY, HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO ME!"** Mokuba suddenly shouted at her while waving his arms about. **"DON'T SAY I'VE BEEN TALKING TO MYSELF ALL THIS TIME!"**

The brunette female suddenly kissed him full on the mouth, knocking him to the floor. Mokuba struggled trying to get away from her...he was terrified and had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. Finally he moved his mouth from her's to yell at the top of his lungs,** "SETO!"**

**

* * *

**  
Moments later Tea was shoved out of the house, falling into the dirt onto her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks at this, there was no way that she had fallen so low...low enough to be on the levels of Tristan. This couldn't be. She couldn't live on like this, she needed love. But who. Slowly she crawled out of his yard , sniffling.

* * *

At home in her room she opened up her year book, looking over the glossy pages. She just had to find herself a boyfriend but who? As she flipped through the pages, the first picture that jumped out at her were Atemu and Yugi's. Either one would work...even though she'd prefer the pharaoh. Then she glanced over Ryou and Bakura's picture, either one of them could also work...even though she'd prefer the tomb raider. Her cerulean colored eyes then fell on Duke a smile appearing over her face, it even broadening as she glanced over Joey's photo. "I never realized how hot my friends are," she laughed, "I guess I'll have a boyfriend in no time...and who knows, maybe I'll end up making Seto a very jealous Kaiba indeed."

* * *

Aoi: Whoa, looks like I'm going to wind up with another chapter. Originally this story was just going to have two or three chapters. I'm so proud of myself. If I finish this story, chances are I'll be able to finish my other ones. . 

Mokuba: really now. T.T

Aoi: Yes .

Seto: Is Tea going to leave me alone?

Aoi: I dunno...anyways, I loved the reviews. And thank you to my readers who've been reading my updates...it makes me happy inside that people actually read my work.


	4. Crawling in love part one

Aoi: Okay, sorry taking so long to update...it kinda gets hard to do these types of things around the holidays. Anyways, here's another chapter for you. But unfortunately I didn't realize that this certain point of this story would take over a chapter long...so this is part I. I'm really sorry to have to keep giving you guys more chapters. I bet you all just want it to end already. Aw well, enjoy. .

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yu-Gi-Oh" or "The Powerpuff Girls" or Kanye West's "Gold digger", but I do own this story, "Insanely in love." and the idea of it, of course.

* * *

Insanely in love

Chapter four: Crawling in love **part I**

* * *

The next day at school, during lunch to be exact, Tea's friend's were quiet. Not the powerpuff girls, but her original ones. There wasn't much they could say about their current situation...not much they could say about Tea. So they stayed quiet.

"I can't take it anymore," Tristan suddenly proclaimed, "The silence...it **BURNS!**"

They stared at him for a moment, blinking, he soon realizing that this wasn't the place or time for jokes. Yugi suddenly sighed saying, "It's okay Tristan...it's just we're all concerned with Tea. I mean, there's no telling when she's going to do something stupid."

"Honestly Yugi what could she do? It's not like she's going to become so desperate that she'd even try to get with someone as young as Mokuba," The raven haired teen then commented.

"Yeah," Yugi laughed, "At least we know Tea has some self control."

"Yeah merrily," the brunette nodded then singing, "She steals my money...when I'm in need."

"Eh, doncha think it's a bit weird dat Tea hasn't said anythin' ta us since yesterday?" the blonde brought up as he glanced about the noisy cafeteria, trying to catch sight of the female...but with no success.

"You're right, Joey," Yugi gasped as he suddenly smacked his forehead, "This cannot be good...can't be good at all."

* * *

"**HEY GUYS!"** A familar voice suddenly called out, all of their heads whipping towards it in horror. Oh no, it was her. The girl who just had to be the center of attention, the star of this story...Tea Gardner. They all suspected her to be upset, to be depressed...but were shock to see her smiling and laughing. Something just wasn't right, and all of them thought this. She suddenly smacked her hands down on the table as she smiled at all of them; Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Atemu.

A slight giggle sounded from her as she just took the time to look all of them up and down...well all of them except for Tristan that is. Such excitement began to bubble up inside of her.

'_Ohmigod, ohmigod...Okay, I can do this. Besides...it's completely obvious that any of these guys have crushes on me. After all I'm the only girl they hang out with. The ONLY one. Sure Duke tried to play like he liked Serenity, but everyone knows I'm far more attractive than her. I don't want to sound vain or anything...but it's a given. Yes, must remember that...a given. I don't have to prove it...which means I don't have to draw up an annoying two column proof. Okay girl, stop thinking about math and think about my current objective. Must. Make. Seto. Jealous. Can do...now who should I pick first. Which one of these guys are going to become my arm candy...hmm, what did Bakura call that? Oh yeah...which one of my friends are going to become my bitch? Hmm...,' _she lightly pondered to herself, tapping her finger on her chin slightly before locking her eyes on dice boy, also known as, Duke Devlin.

"Duke...you're a boy...right?" she then asked.

"**OF COURSE I AM!"** he quickly snapped.

"Ya sure 'bout dat?" the blonde male snickered under his breath, however it was loud enough for the othesr to here.

"**DUH, WHY WOULDN'T I BE?"**

"Any-ways," the brunette female suddenly continued, wanting the center of attention to be once again on her, "Are you also my friend?"

"Tea...where are you going with this?" Atemu couldn't help but ask.

"Yes Tea, you seem...strangely excited, yes that's it," sounded the soft spoken voice of Ryou as his chestnut colored eyes never left the "hyper" female.

"Strange!" she snapped, "Oh no, I'm no where near strange...I'm normal." Laughter sounding from her as she turned her attention back towards Duke. What was she up to? Only she really knew in the strange twisted reality she called her mind. "Well, since we're friends...you're going to have to come with me," Tea smiled as she took the raven haired male by his arm, dragging him off.

* * *

The others stared as their friend was taken off to his doom...well that's what it obviously was, but they really had no way of knowing that for sure. Yugi only bowed his head slightly in remembrance of Duke for a moment, then went back to his eating.

"Um...shouldn't we help him, Yugi?" Ryou asked while lightly shaking Yugi's shoulder.

Silence was upon the table, until the tri-color haired teen finally said, "There's really nothing we can do. He was doomed the moment she laid eyes on him...now it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"I suggest we come up with a plan on how to tell Tea she's crazy without really hurting her feelings," Blossom suggested as her rose colored eyes glanced over the light pink colored pages of her tiny notebook. "I mean...only a well planned out plan could help her."

"Nah, I think we should blurt everything out at once," Buttercup smirked, "Besides...it's not like you're stupid plans work anyways."

"**YES THEY DO**, they work all of the time...and it's a whole lot smarter to use a plan than just randomly do something."

"Sure, keep tellin' yourself that ice princess."

The blonde, Bubbles, had only looked saddened by her sisters' argument...she thought it was silly for them to fight. They were family, they were supposed to stick together through thick and thin.

"**SHUT UP!"** she suddenly shouted in a rather high pitched type of voice, causing the other two to be silenced, "They're coming this way."

* * *

The dark haired female pulled Duke over to her "other" friends' table, The Powerpuff Girls. A broad smile upon her face and confusion upon his as she sat both of them down. Her arms embracing one of his.

"Uh...Tea," the orange haired teen began.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup," she began, "I want you to meet Duke Devlin. I swear he's absolutely perfect."

Duke blinked at the compliment...sure he believed that he had perfection, but the fact that someone agreed with him...surprised him. However since his ego had shot through the roof, there was no way he was able to grasp Tea's plot. He now having a very prideful expression upon his face as he lightly twirled a strand of his raven colored hair which hung at the side of his face.

The three sisters couldn't help but smile, well they kinda had to or Tea would have a fit. Bubbles grinned at Duke and Tea, she thinking it was absolutely cute of them to be together. She giggling uncontrollably, having to cover her mouth even with her hands. No matter what, her light blue colored eyes remained on the couple...she didn't want to miss any of this.

"Because you guys are technically my best friends," Tea continued, "I think it's only right for me to run him by you."

"Habba whoo ba wha?" Buttercup answered.

"Run him by you, you know...like they always do on TV, where the friend brings her boy friend to her friends then they're supposed to give him all these random tests to see if he's qualified to date her."

"I see," Blossom hesitantly answered, her eye brow arched greatly in confusion and curiosity.

"But don't worry about coming up with tests, I already came up with them for you," she grinned as she removed her arms from Duke, to pull her binder onto the table. Once she opened it, she removed three sheets of paper...all of them having writing on it. Tea handing one to each of the three sisters. They stared at the trials that had been given to them to give to Duke, some of them seeming very strange.

"Blossom...your's is supposed to go first. Bubbles, you second...and Buttercup's is supposed to be last," she explained.

"I see," the red head awkwardly laughed as her attention turned back towards Duke, she now reading as if it were a obviously a script. "Duke, would you ever cheat on Tea Gardner? And when I mean cheat I mean as talk to, hug on, kiss, have sex with...anything along the lines of that stuff...would you?"

"What? Uh...no?" Duke answered, confused on why he would ever have to worry about cheating on Tea.. Too bad for him that he missed the previous conversation or he would at least have a clue on what was going on.

"And do you realize Duke Devlin, that if you were to cheat on Tea Gardner, that she would have permission to remove you manliness."

"My manliness?"

"Your penis...I believe," Blossom uncomfortably explained.

"Aw," he answered before it actually hit him, his forest green eyes widening at the four females that sat at the table.

"I take it that you wouldn't cheat...so you really don't have to worry about that," she tried to smile as she placed her paper face down on the table.

"Bubbles...you turn," Tea spoke up.

"Duke," Bubbles grinned, "Cash or credit card?"

"What?"

"Do you pay for things with cash or a credit card?"

"Cash...I guess."

"Do you ever plan on getting a job more successful than the one you already have?"

"Well, my game shop and dice game is sure to become an even bigger hit...once I actually get enough funds for my own tournament-"

"So is that I no?"

"No it's not a no...yeah, I'll get something more successful."

"I'm done," the blonde smiled as she faced her paper down on the table face down.

"Buttercup," Tea began.

"I know, I know...just keep your shirt on," the raven haired female said, annoyance dripping from her words.

Tea blinked slightly, "Um...I'm not gay."

The powerpuffs stared at their "friend" for a moment before turning back to Duke.

"Okay...how qualified are you to feed Tea's appetite?"

"Appetite?" he asked, a bit frightened about what she could possibly mean by that.

"Her sexual appetite...are you willing to give it to her whenever she needs it or wants it...and not get her pregnant?"

"Um...Your question is making me uncomfortable."

"**JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"** she shouted at him.

"Yeah, why not?"

"And you do realize that if you were to get her pregnant...that she would dump you out of sheer anger, would blame you for everything...then take everything you own by making you pay child support?"

He stared at Buttercup when she said this, then looked back at Tea, then back at Buttercup. Swallowing hard was all he could do as he attempted to answer the question, however couldn't find the words to do so.

"You pass," Blossom finally said, turning towards the chestnut haired teen, "Okay, Tea...now what?" All three of the sisters forcing a smile.

"We talk," she blurted out, laughing uncontrollably as she hugged on Duke's arm once more, he still having the same expression on his face.

'_Yes...Duke's more than qualified to play my boyfriend, and doesn't look to shabby either. Ah, I'm finally going to get what I deserve...I'm so happy I decided to hang out with guys instead of girls in the beginning or I'd be screwed right now, getting a boyfriend wise. Ooh, I just can't wait till our first kiss, our first fight, our first night of love making, our first date, our first time making out, our first breakup...nope, can't wait,'_ she only grinned to herself.

There was one thing about Duke Devlin that Tea didn't know...sure Duke was great at talking to girls...but the truth was that he could only talk to one at a time. It was never good for the teen to be left alone with a group...things sort of become more obvious about him.

"You know who's cute," Bubbles began to break the silence, "Owen Nightingale."

"You know it," Buttercup grinned, "I mean, he has the absolute hottest blonde hair I've ever seen."

"I just want to run my fingers through it," Blossom agreed, her sisters only grinning at her, "What! What's wrong with me thinking he's cute."

"I dunno," her raven haired sister began, "I always kinda thought of you as a lesbian."

An angry glare was only shot at Buttercup for her statement, the orange haired sister only crossing her arms in a huff.

"You know who's cute?" All of the girl's attention beginning turned towards the boy of the table...in surprise actually.

"Chris Martin," he exclaimed, "I mean, you could roast marshmallows off that body."

"You know...you're right," Tea agreed...she not seeing anything wrong with what her boyfriend just said.

* * *

Tea was suddenly pulled into a huddle by the three triplets.

"Tea, I don't know how to tell you this," Blossom began.

"Huh?"

"Well...you're boyfriend, Duke, he's...erm-"

"Gah, he's gay, he's a fruit cup, homo...gah," Buttercup spat out.

"Aw, Duke's happy," Bubbles smiled happily.

"No...I'm mean he likes to jack off with guys," Buttercup rephrased after smacking her forehead.

"I know what it means," the blonde answered quite annoyed like, "I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," the raven haired female answered under her breath, as they broke from their huddle. Tea was speechless as she sat back down in her seat, her glance shifting towards Duke.

* * *

"Duke?"

"Yes Tea," he smiled.

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" he answered as if his sexuality preferences had been known by everyone.

"Aw...okay," Tea answered.

'_Hmph, how dare he lie to me in front of my own friends...but what if he really is gay...I mean I've never actually seen him with any girls. Except for Serenity...but he only saw her for a short period of time, so who knows. So he might actually be gay...NAH, there's no way in hell he could be gay. He has a crush on me. Oh...my...gosh, it all makes since now. Duke's the type of person who would rather admire me from a far than actually be with me. That's the only reason I could actually think of that would explain why he just went and made up that lie. Oh yeah, Tea...you're...a genius.'_

"Well...then I guess you're free to go," she said as she hugged Duke, "I guess this means I'm breaking up with you."

"Breaking up?"

"Now don't try to make this too hard on the both of us...so just go. That's right...go, can't you see I don't want you anymore," she dramatically sobbed.

* * *

Duke, taking this as a chance given to him by god, immediately got up and scurried back over to his friends.

"Hey everybody," Tristan began, "Duke's not dead."

"Or tied down ta Tea," Joey unfortunately sighed.

"Um...does that mean I get all of you guys' money since I bet that he would return to us shortly?" Ryou shyly asked.

Yugi only nodded as he handed the five dollar bill ((Yes, I'm using American money, since I don't know the whole Japanese currency.)) over to the ivory haired teen, he followed by the other males at the table.

"Wait...you guys bet on me?" Duke asked.

"Against you," the pharaoh coughed.

"Oh...well, I guess it serves you all right," he giggled, this causing all of them to raise a brow.

"Wait...I remember now," the brunette male laughed, "Duke's gay...so it's okay for him to giggle."

"Oh yeah, that's right," many voices sounded at the table.

"So am I," Ryou grinned.

"Who isn't?" Yugi simply asked.

"Me," Tristan flatly answered, "And Joey of course."

"Yeah," the blonde male only awkwardly chuckled, wishing that everyone's attention was off of him.

* * *

'_Oh, don't worry Tea. Like they say, they're other fish to fry and fish in the sea...so let's just find us a rod so we can do some fishing. Now, where am I going to find another guy...hmm, well I guess I'm back to my old friends. Hmm, where am I again on the list. Oh yeah, I can mark off Duke...so I suppose Atemu is next, or Yugi...but I would rather have the pharaoh,' _Tea simply pondered as she completely tuned out the voices of her new friends who were simply trying to comfort her. But what they didn't realize was that she simply didn't care, and was too busy scheming.

To be continued...

* * *

Aoi: Sorry for that people, okay...so this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I'm really sorry for that. I just thought that it would be kinda silly of me to try to continue on with more of Tea's plot in this chapter. -sigh- I never realized that this story would drag out so far. I swear I only planned for it to be like two chapters long XDD. Anyways, thanks for the reviews...I really enjoyed reading them. And many thanks to my readers who continue to read my chapters...you make me all feel so happy. . 


	5. Crawling in love part two

Aoi: Okay, sorry for the break I took. I seriously ran out of inspiration for this story...since I was ending it. So I had to come up with a good ending like chapter that closes up everything. So enjoy. Warning...Tea's going to get a bit...erm...you'll just see.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or "The Powerpuff Girls". I do NOT own "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. I do NOT own "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. I do NOT own "What a girl wants" by Christina Aguilera. **BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I DIDN'T END UP READING MY STORY ON SOMEONE ELSE'S ACCOUNT OR ON ANOTHER SITE EVEN...OR ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**

* * *

**

Insanely in Love

Chapter Five: Crawling in love; part II

* * *

After school, Tea suddenly called out, "**HEY KAIBA, WAIT UP!**" The brunette not looking back at her as he walked towards his limo. "**KAI-BA!**" Finally he stopped, he knew that she didn't have anything important to say...but there was no way he was going to have her showing up at his house again. 

"And what do _you_ want?ཀ" he asked, his brows narrowed at her.

She clearing her throat as she ran up closer, trying to shorten the distance between them. "I just wanted to apologize for the whole Mokuba thing."

"Really now," he smirked.

"Yes...," she giving him a lustful grin, flicking her short chestnut colored hair with both her arms, "And lemme just tell you one thing. You'd have to crazy not to take me back."

"Then I guess I need to go to an asylum," he commented before stepping into his limo, "That was if we were ever together though."

"But Kaiba-"

"What did I tell you Tea?ཀ _Crawl_ to those losers you call friends, and I mean _Crawl_. Get down on your hands and knees and you crawl through garbage and mud," he added before he slammed the door to his vehicle. It driving off, she attempting to chase after it...but gave up after she tripped and fell.

* * *

A slight sniffle sounded from her as she stared down at her hands, before she started crying into them. The sound of thunder sounding in the sky, as the clouds threatened to produce rain. Now who was she going to go to? Yugi and Atemu...after all they were always there for her...besides, weren't they next on her list? So she crawled to their game shop, which happed to be named Kame Shop. 

Moments later she crawled into Yugi's bedroom, she sniffling the entire time. But the moment she entered there was an awkward silence as both the yami and hikari stared at her.

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

She quickly getting up and hugging Atemu.

"Oh Pharaoh," she sobbed, "I just had to tell you about how much I love you."

"But Tea," the hikari began, as he stared down at the floor. He really didn't like the fact that Tea was so close to Atemu. It made him feel uncomfortable and sent a chill up his spine, all he could do was hug himself.

The Pharaoh noticed the acts of the other, then looked flatly at Tea.

"I'm sorry, Tea...but I'm already in a relationship," he commented as he moved her away from him...inching towards Yugi in the process.

Tea blinked slightly at this, but then she suddenly smiled. "Wow Pharaoh, aren't you moving a bit fast...you're wanting a relationship already?"

"**TEA, CAN'T YOU SEE?****ཀ"** Yugi sobbed aloud,** "ATEMU BELONGS TO ME...YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM****ཀཀཀ"**

"Yugi...the two of you are no longer bound by that stupid puzzle anymore, so technically he doesn't belong to you," she simply corrected, "Not to be rude or anything...but it's true."

"**NO, YOU STUPID BITCH**," he shouted through his tears, but that was all he could say. The sixteen year old didn't like losing his temper...but she had crossed the line. Unfortunately he couldn't continue his thought, it was becoming just unbearable. He dropping to his knees even...why didn't she understand? Why hadn't she gotten it yet?

"_Here I am, once again...I'm torn into pieces...Can't deny it, can't pretend..." _Played in his mind as he banged a fist on the floor.

"He has issues," she whispered to the other tri-color haired male, who had been looking down at the other. Atemu couldn't help but feel bad, this was just as much his fault as it was Tea's. He glaring at her, as she rested her hand upon his shoulder. His eyes just hissed, _back off bitch_, unfortunately for us...Tea couldn't read eyes.

So in one motion he moved her hand, his gaze away from her.

"Tea...there is no relationship between us, like there was no relationship between you and Kaiba," he coldly stated.

"But-"

"Did I stutter?" he asked, his gaze back on her, "The truth is that Yugi is not only my light...he is my lover."

"What?" Tea sniffled, her eyes tearing up as her heart shattered like a duel monster.

"I'm sorry Tea...at first your little fantasy was funny...but now you've just gone too far," he sighed, gesturing towards Yugi. "Just go."

The female wasn't just going to stand there and hear this evil. She running out of the game shop, tripping over her own feet.

* * *

And there she was, once again, on her hands and knees. So all she could do was crawl, like the sniveling little creature she was. Sobs sounding from her as she moved down the sidewalk slowly. After an hour at least she finally she saw the Ishtars; Marik and Malik. A smile appearing on her face, maybe she'd find love with them. Malik grinned slightly at her, "Hello Tea...don't you look nice today." 

"Very nice," Marik evilly grinned as he pulled out his millennium rod, he grasping the golden object firmly in his palm.

The female only looked a bit uneasy at the sight of the object.

"What Tea...do we scare you?" the hikari grinned, it was so surprising that the light of the other was still dark himself. He placing one of his hands on the item, sheathing the dagger. Her eyes widening as her gaze lied upon the blade...okay, maybe the two of them were a bit too aggressive for her. So she quickly crawled past them, they grinning as they looked down at her.

* * *

Once away from the two, it started raining...hard. In addition to that she started crying again...it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her friends had deserted her, they were supposed to love her...they had to love her! Wait, she did have such a friend? Tea had stopped crawling so that she could actually take the time to think this out. 

'_Okay, Tea...this isn't so bad...right? Sure it's raining...sure it's a little cold. But what if...just what if I use this to help me. Yeah, what if I use this situation to make me more attractive than I'm already am. Yeah, that's it girl...just think prostitute...I mean POSITIVE. Yes, positive. After all what guy could possibly resist me wet? A wet school girl...no one can resist! Plus I'll add a panty shot and they'll surely be under my spell. Now who's going to be the they? Well, I don't need to go back to Malik and Marik, I'll just let them rape each other or something like that. I guess I could go back to Yugi's house...but then again, Grandpa's attracted to dripping wet, under aged, teen girls.,'_ Tea started to think as she examined herself, trying to figure out what could boost her sex appeal, _'What if I find Bakura, he's sexy anyways. He's not too psychotic but still not all that sane, he's perfect. But how to find him, that's the question. Well, chances are he's with Ryou. Hey, what if I try to get Ryou while I'm at it! Good plan girl friend. Now to fix up my look a little bit.'_

So she stood up to fix her school uniform. First she unbuttoned her pink jacket, followed by the untucking of her white shirt. After this was completed, Tea realized that it just wasn't enough, so she went and started unbuttoning the top and bottom buttons of her shirt, ruffling it slightly.

"Damn it," she cursed to herself, "It's still not enough...I need something that absolutely no guy could resist...and I mean no guy!"

As a last resort she removed her bra from underneath her shirt, tossing it off to the side in a bush or something.

"Much better," she sighed as she quickly adjusted her chest, before she got back down on her hands and knees. It was time to crawl, maybe Seto Kaiba was trying to help her after all.

The rain only poured down harder on her, the fabric sticking to her body. Everything was going to go according to plan, which was just perfect. Perfect for Tea Gardner at least. It was so sad, none of her friends ever saw this coming. This all was so unbelievable, that she would become this desperate for love, could all of this been avoided? Well, to figure out this out you have to remember why the female was trying to "play" with her friends. It was because she wanted to make Seto jealous. Whether Tea remembered her original plan or not was another question...but one thing was sure she was going to do whatever in her power to make sure she wound up happy in the end. Plus she wanted all of her friends to be lusting over her twenty-four/ seven, to boost up her ego of course.

As she crawled, a thought popped in her mind, _'Wait, where am I supposed to find Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura? Well, chances are they are together...that's a given. So I only have to figure out where to find the two. Hmm, what kind of place would Ryou want to be? Hmm, toy store...candy store...zoo...park! Yes, the park. But then again I could see him a McDonald's playing in the balls or something. **GAH!**, stupid pothole!'_ Tea hadn't been watching where she had been going and accidentally tripped into a pothole in the sidewalk, and the fact that she had been crawling...made it really hurt. _'Whatever, I'll just keep going...besides this is the path that Destiny wants me to take. It's the beat of my heart and the rhythm of my soul. I have to follow it where ever it takes me, I have to trust it. Love is a crazy thing, and in time my friends will realize that they were just being silly. Plus they'll be sure to thank me for going through all this trouble to help them out.'_

_

* * *

_

The brunette female suddenly crawled into the park, she moving her way around in the grass trying to find the pair. Excitement filled her, especially when he could've thought she heard Ryou's voice.This was too much, she had to stand up. So she did, trying her best to find them.

She ran about the park, looking over bushes and behind trees, trying to find them. The adrenalin rush had possessed her...and this was starting to seem more like a race of some sort to find her prize, they were actually here. Then her eyes caught sight of something. Two blue school uniform jackets, they looked like the ones for the boys at Domino High. Tea was close...she could feel it. Her mind was screaming at her to hurry up and find them, this was her chance. Her chance to make Seto jealous, her chance to get the love she deserved...to get the love she craved ever so much.

Ryou's slender finger ran through Bakura's ivory locks as his neck was being nipped at. The way his yami would bite him, drove him insane, he just needed more. He wasn't the only one, the tomb keeper was falling deeper and deeper into the pleasure that had consumed the two.

They had been lied upon one of the park benches, Bakura on top of his hikari. There kisses being returned by the other. Becoming deeper and deeper by the second. The more innocent one's lips being lightly bruised as the more aggressive one attacked them with his kisses. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Tea. Since both of them had lost their jackets, their white shirts were sticking to their skin, but it wasn't like they were going to keep them on for long. Usually Ryou was the type to not want to do something like this out in a public place, but it seems Bakura just had a way with words. The way he could twist them and make his hikari do almost anything he wanted, such power he held over his uke.

Tea's had crawled into a bush, her fingers moving to peer through the leaves. The wind becoming harder from the rain, a howl sounding in the sky.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my little hikari," The yami had hissed into Ryou's ear once he broke away from the kiss. The ivory haired teen only nodded, his arms now wrapped around the neck of the other.

"Are we done?"

"Not at all," he chuckled as he lightly licked the other's neck, before lightly biting it once again.

'_What the hell! What's going on...please don't say that's Ryou and Bakura. There is no way that they're gay together...no way in hell. I know, they must be just wanting each other's body warmth from the cold rain. Yes, that's it! Oh Tea, you're such a genius. But then again...why are they removing their shirts if they're cold? That's...odd. And their pants...um,'_ She thought as she observed the two from the bush, her blue eyes suddenly growing two sizes, _'Oh god...this is starting to get weird. I don't think I see clothes at all!'_

Her eyes trying to scan over the two to spot their remaining clothing. There wasn't any. A slight, high pitched, squeak came from her lips.

'_Okay...this isn't normal. This is no way near normal! What are they doing...Oh...god,'_ the brunette suddenly witnessed something she never thought she'd ever see. Something she didn't think was possible that two guys would want to do...or that a guy would want to do to another guy. Not only that...but there were noises, the dreaded sounds. It was enough to cause her to faint, and that's what she did. Right there in the bushes, Tea Gardner laid passed out.

* * *

Moments later she woke up, she blinking slightly as she pulled twigs out of her hair. She sitting up after a few more seconds, okay...maybe it wasn't a good idea to faint in a bush. Mainly since she was now covered in mud stains and her outfit had been slightly ripped from twigs and what not. 

"Okay, Tea," she began to say to herself as she stood to her feet, "It was probably all just a dream. I mean, there is no way I just witnessed Ryou and Bakura have sex. No way at all." Her eyes glancing over to the area where the two previously were, she sighing in relief to see that it was empty. "Yes...someone must've just knocked me out or something. As long as it was only a dream, right?" As long as she kept telling herself that, she was going to be fine in her eyes.

The rain had never stopped, and now it was night. The sun probably had set about an hour again at least. But it didn't matter to Tea...all that mattered was that she still wasn't in someone's arms, and that's when she was reminded about how she was alone. Tea Gardner being alone wasn't right in her eyes. She had to do something or she was never going to bare the children of Seto Kaiba. It was her dream, she just had to become Tea Kaiba. She had to. But doing all of this thinking only caused her to start crying...again. She was crying so hard that hiccups started sounding from her.

* * *

Tea crawled out of the park, that was what Seto had told her to do after all...crawl. The brunette continued to crawl down the sidewalk of the city, she eyeing what looked like Rex and Weevil. Was she that desperate? Desperate to go with those two? 

She quickly got to her feet running over to them, only to stop dead in her tracks. Did she see yet another yaoi moment? No, of course not...sure Rex and Weevil might love each other...but neither were actually bold enough to admit it. No instead she saw them with voodoo dolls. Rex having a blonde one that resembled Joey, while Weevil had a tri-color haired one that looked a lot like Yugi. She should've guessed.

A sigh only sounded from her as she got back down on her hands and knees, crawling through the alley way that they had been blocking. Once she was behind them though, she could catch sight of two more dolls. Rex having a doll of Weevil, and Weevil having one of Rex. It was obvious that they planned to use voodoo magic on each other if it actually worked.

* * *

Moments later her hands could feel the soft dampened grass...why couldn't she just stop crawling, and why couldn't it just stop raining? Why did God hate her so much? The truth was that she was over reacting...the weather man had actually predicted this rain last week...everyone knew. 

Sounds of laughter could suddenly be heard, Tristan's laughter? Then Joey's?

'_This isn't right...don't say Tristan and Joey are actually gay together. Tristan of all people...he's disgusting and should be wiped off the earth. There is no way someone could love him and not me. It's not right. My heart and will won't allow it! Love will pull out for me in the end...just wait. Don't worry Tea...you're knight in shining armor will show up...eventually,' _she thought to herself as she stared up at the dark sky, the rain pattering down upon her face.

She just had to get a closer look, to confirm that she was just over reacting. To prove that Joey and Tristan weren't making love to each other beside the train track, just beyond the hill side. So she army crawled over to the area that the voices were coming from, trying her best to keep herself from crying.

* * *

"Hey Joe," Tristan suddenly said as he watched the blonde attempt to tag the train, ignoring the fact that it was still raining. 

"Huh?" he answered as he watched the words: "Kaiba sucks ba..." the rest being unreadable since the rain was simply washing it away as he sprayed it up there.

"**DAMN IT**," he exclaimed as he dropped the cans, stomping his feet even. He just had to do meaningless destruction. He just had to. How else was he supposed to get his mind off of Seto?

"Your paint's runnin'," Tristan simply commented as he started to wring out his blue rain coat, "I mean...why on earth did you want to go train tagging on a rainy night?"

"I forgot it was goin' ta rain," Joey gritted through his teeth as he picked up one of the spray cans, throwing it at the train. It busting at contact...crashing down to the ground.

"Aw, such anger...damn that rap music," the other teen commented, then realized what he was saying...so quickly corrected, "I mean...damn it, Joey. Oh glorious rap music...forgive me!"

"Don't you think you listen to way too much music," Joey asked.

"Nah, can't have enough," he explained.

"But I thought you said that you had Helena stuck in your head too," the blonde chuckled.

"**THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT**," Tristan snapped, "I had no idea what I was listening to until it was too late, then I was just unable to turn it."

"Ah," Joey said with great understanding.

* * *

Suddenly the blonde fell over as something rolled into him, he wincing greatly as his gaze shifted towards whatever had knocked him down. His chestnut colored eyes blinked slightly when he saw it was indeed Tea. 

"Tea?" he began.

"Where'd you come from," Tristan quickly finished, he shocked that Tea was here...even more shocked at what she was wearing.

The female only hugged tightly to Joey's black colored rain coat. She hugged him as if she never ever wanted to let go. Nuzzling her face into the wetness of it, as rain continued to drench everything.

"Tea?"

"Joey, I love you," she whispered through tears, as her glance shifted towards him. This statement caused him to twitch slightly. Why did he have to be on her list! Whatever happened to him being the brother she'd never want to have incest with? This was all too confusing for the blonde, to the point it was giving him a headache.

"Joey, I crawled all the way from school to here to be with you," she explained, as she bit her bottom lip slightly, wanting him to kiss them.

"Hey Tea," Tristan exclaimed once more, "You seriously crawled that far!"

She however ignored Tristan, after all he was the last person that she wanted to talk to. Why couldn't he just get sick or something...or just go home.

"Go **HOME TRISTAN**," Tea finally said.

"You know what, I'm leaving! But not because you told me to, only because I don't want to be around a dirty slut like you!" The other brunette shouted at her, right before throwing one of the paint cans in her direction. It hitting her, she wincing at impact. A glare was shot back at Tristan from Tea, she didn't know what his problem was. But he had one...and she just hated it when people didn't confront their problems. She other hand was perfect, and it was just completely obvious that he was only jealous of her.

Tristan stomped off, leaving the two alone. Joey attempted to wave to his friend as he left, but knew deep down inside that the other wouldn't see it. Sure he and Tea were friends, but they were nothing compared to the friendship he shared with Tristan. They were best friends, they would fight each other, get in trouble together. He was the friend he could hang out with...Tea was just a friend who he counted on to support him. But lately it seemed that she stopped doing that, or roles sort of switched. The question that resounded mainly in his head was...why? Maybe he'd never know why she was hugging on him so tightly, but he just couldn't leave her.

Moments like this made him curse the fact that he was so kind. Kind to his friends. It was something about having history with someone that tugged at his conscience.

* * *

"Tea...ya know ya don't actually love me, right?" he finally answered, as he lightly stroked her dampened hair, twirling a strands that had been stuck together. 

"Are you saying that I'm lying," she sobbed, "Why don't you believe me!"

"How'd ja know I was gonna be here?"

That was the thing, she didn't know he was going to be here. She was lucky. That's all it was, pure luck. But she couldn't tell him that, she needed him. Tea was lying to herself, trying to believe her own lies.

"I'm not a slut, am I?" she whimpered as she held tightly to the spot where the can had hit her. "Joey...am I?"

The blonde, sixteen year old, didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth or not.

"Joey," she whimpered as she made him face her, by resting her hands on the sides of his face. She staring into his dark colored eyes, watching the rain drip off the hood, missing his skin completely. Underneath that coat, he was dry...unlike her of course. This was just the chance she had been waiting for, they were alone.

Carefully she pulled down his hood, letting his messy blonde hair become exposed to the dripping rain. He trying to move some distance in between the two, however she didn't allow him to. Instead she forced a kiss on him, pulling him closer to him.

"Yeah ya are," he finally said in between her kisses.

"What are you talking about Joey?" she lightly giggled as she pulled away, taking his hand into hers.

"You're a slut...sorry ta hide da truth from ya, but-" He being cut off by her smacking him hard, right across the face. This causing him to blink slightly, in confusion.

Tea immediately stood up saying, "Joey...it's over between us."

"Wha?"

"You heard me," she huffed, as she crossed her arms, "I'm sorry but I seriously can't been seen dating such a jack ass."

"Wait...you're callin' me a jack ass!" he exclaimed, "Then what was Kaiba!"

"Seto was my true love who just needed an extra push to see what exactly he was missing," Tea explained, "You were going to be that someone, Joey Wheeler. Sorry to tell you this, buster, but you're just not boy friend material. Like I said...you're like a my brother."

"Dat you'd neva have incest wit', I know," he said, his voice dripping with annoyance, "Eh' Tea...just wondering."

Her glance shifting slightly towards him, as her arms remained crossed.

"You forget 'bout dat dance comin' up?" he asked, "You seemed so excited 'bout it, what changed?"

"Nothing changed," Tea mumbled.

"Keep tellin' yaself dat, kay?" Joey smirked, as he walked away from her...leaving her alone with herself.

* * *

Finally it was the dance, of course Tea showed up. Everyone was supposed to show up, but it wasn't a prom at all. It was just a dance, a reward actually from all the exams. The music blared loudly as students happily danced, some with each other, some by themselves. The point was that people were dancing, it was a party. 

The brunette female leaned back against the snack table. She crossing her arms as she tried to find her friends in the crowd of happiness. Her blue eyes shifting about, till she finally located both Yugi and Atemu. Neither were wearing their school uniforms, no one was. One of her hands reached for a paper cup, to lightly sip at the punch.

Then she spotted Duke, the sight of him caused her to crush her cup...out of anger of course. Seeing Ryou and Bakura didn't help her either. These were her so called friends, except for the Ishtars...she didn't really know where she stood with them. This couldn't get any worse, just couldn't. But then Tristan Taylor walked by, her brow slightly twitching because of this.

"Why does God hate me?" she whispered to herself.

"Because you've been acting like a spoiled brat?" Blossom spoke up.

This causing the brunette to shoot a glare at her.

"Don't say you've turned on me too!"

"No, she's just telling it as it is," Buttercup chuckled.

The blonde triplet suddenly danced over there saying, "It's shame all of your friends are gay."

"Nah, they're not gay...well, Seto's not gay, that's all that matters...right?"

"Hm, you know what...I don't think he's here," Bubbles added.

Tea blinked slightly at this, she was hoping that the other wasn't suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

"And what was the name of your other friend?" she asked.

"Joey?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I don't see him here either."

Bubbles was right, Tea hadn't caught sight of Joey nor Kaiba, this wasn't good in her eyes.

* * *

'_Damn, what if she's right. What if at this very moment, Joey and Seto are together...laughing at me! Shouldn't it be about what I want? It's like that one Christina Aguilera song. How does it go? Um...what a girl wants, what a girl needs. Yeah, but whatever, I'm supposed to get whatever I want in the end,'_ she was lightly pondering to herself, _'But what if the evil ways of my friends is actually the way I'm supposed to be. I guess they were peer pressuring me...wait. I GOT IT! The perfect way to get all the attention back on me from all of the guys. Guys love girl fights, and girls kissing! I don't know why, but I know they do. It's a proven study on Sitcoms I think...or something like that. But who to kiss?'_

An evil grin appeared upon the face of Tea Gardner, more like a grinchy one. The powerpuff girls were very confused and slightly frightened about the sudden expression on the face of their "friend". The golden haired female simply danced away, she didn't want to be around to see what was about to happen. Unlike Bubbles, curiosity had caught hold of both Buttercup and Blossom. They actually wanted to hear the crazy thing that was going to come out of the female's mouth.

* * *

"You're alright, aren't you...Tea?" the orange haired female suddenly asked as she waved her hand in the face of the brunette. 

"I think she's finally lost it," Buttercup coughed, causing her to receive a glare from her sister.

That's when it happened. Tea forced a hard kiss on Blossom, pulling their bodies close. She wanted the attention. She wanted the guys to point and draw a crowd...she needed the love. But it backfired, Blossom pushed away. Wiping her mouth off with one of her pink, sleeved arms.

The raven haired female couldn't help but laugh, this was about one of the funniest things that she had ever seen in a while.

"**LESBIAN**," she laughed while pointing at Blossom.

"**THAT'S IT!**" Blossom growled as she tackled her sister, the two getting into a fist fight. Tempted to use their powers...but knowing that the professor would be highly upset with them if they did...they resisted the urge.

* * *

Moments later a crowd gathered. Guys who wanted to see a "cat fight" and girls who just wanted to see a fight. This was unbelievably, unfair, in Tea's point of view. She was supposed to be in that fight...she was supposed to be the center of attention. Did anyone see that kiss?

* * *

The CEO suddenly lightly pecked the blonde male upon his forehead as they curled up in the warm blanket that draped his bed. It turns out Joey found something better to do instead of going to the party at school, and Seto wasn't going anyways. So they ended up having their own party back at the mansion...a private one to be exact. 

"Ya know Tea's neva gonna give up on ya," Joey laughed.

"Some people are just too feebleminded to understand when people just don't like them," Seto smirked, "I'm really not in the mood to discuss Tea's behavior."

"Eh Kaiba," the blonde began.

"Hmm," he answered as he turned his attention towards the other male in the bed.

"Shad up," he joked as he pulled the blankets over his head, attempting to take all of them from the other. Seto blinked slightly at the playfulness of Joey, however managed to give a small smile. He couldn't help but wonder what Tea would've done if she knew what had been going on between him and Joey...and what she would've done if she found out that she technically got them together in the first place. After all, he and Joey would've never actually realized they liked each other, if Joey hadn't kept trying to give him a piece of his mind. She'd probably shoot herself...on second thought, telling her seemed like a good idea. A very good idea, indeed.

The End

* * *

Aoi: Well thank you for reading my story. I finally finished it. If you're mad about the ending...don't worry, I'm writing a sequel. And if you like the whole Powerpuff crossover, then the story right after this should have you very please. Review. 


End file.
